Computer data centers can be constructed to house and operate computer systems for purposes such as data processing, cluster computing, telecommunications, storage, etc. Some smaller data centers can occupy a single room of a building, whereas larger data centers can occupy one or more floors of a building and in some cases can occupy an entire building. Electronic equipment within a data center is often mounted in standardized rack cabinets (also known as “racks”). Equipment in different racks of a data center are often designed to communicate with each other via networking cables or other longer distance communication channels. Equipment within the same rack of a data center are often designed to communicate with one another via local data connections or other local communication channels, but are also often coupled via networking cables.